


Dangerous bonds

by AngelOfFire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gray Jedi, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylofest, The Dark Side of the Force, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfFire/pseuds/AngelOfFire
Summary: Storia scritta per il #martedìfashfic del gruppo Facebook Reylo Italia.Data una fan art si deve scrivere qualcosa ispirata o strettamente inerente all'immagine.La fan art incriminata è di camminliu e la potete trovare questo indirizzo:https://camminliu.tumblr.com/post/175021226545
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dangerous bonds

Legami pericolosi

Rey era appena rientrata, ansimante e sudata, nel suo piccolo e scarno alloggio, dopo una giornata a dir poco allucinante. Alla nuova Base c'era un sacco di lavoro da fare per metter su una ribellione come si deve, e i grattacapi di certo non mancavano. Tutti si adoperavano per fare il loro dovere e lei non era certo da meno. Essendo ormai l'ultimo jedi, le era piombata sulle spalle una pesante responsabilità e non poteva prendere quel ruolo alla leggera.

Aveva passato il pomeriggio ad allenarsi con la sua fidata asta, in attesa di trovare un modo per riparare la spada di Anakin ancora spezzata, che custodiva gelosamente dentro la sua sacca. C-3PO la stava aiutando a tradurre i testi jedi che si era portata via da Ahch-To*.

Le cose stavano andando a gonfie vele e già stava pregustando il momento in cui si sarebbe trovata di nuovo faccia a faccia con Kylo Ren e lo avrebbe fatto più nero di quanto non lo fosse, dandogli una lezione che avrebbe ricordato per sempre.

La giornata pesante l'aveva sfiancata e aveva proprio bisogno di liberarsi di quel fastidioso senso di stanchezza. Per un istante mise da parte i suoi intenti combattivi, abbandonandosi al desiderio disperato di darsi una strigliata.

Alla Base non avevano risorse illimitate e dovevano razionare ogni cosa, e questo valeva a maggior ragione per l'acqua delle docce. In novanta secondi scarsi ci si doveva bagnare, insaponare e risciacquare, pena il dover restare fastidiosamente appiccicaticci fino alla sera successiva.

Ma per lei non era affatto un problema fare tutto velocmente, era abituata a farsi bastare quel poco che le veniva offerto. Una doccia di un minuto e mezzo, ogni giorno, per lei era un lusso, altro che una limitazione.

Prese della biancheria pulita e un ampio asciugamano e si diresse verso la porta per raggiungere il settore delle docce comuni.

Non appena ebbe varcato la soglia del suo alloggio, fu assalita da quella solita e dannata sensazione: un leggero sbandamento e un brivido che la scuoteva fin nel profondo. La Forza la stava connettendo di nuovo con Kylo Ren e lei ne aveva decisamente abbastanza.

Sbuffò inferocita prima di voltarsi e protestare. Possibile che non riuscisse a ritagliarsi due minuti per se stessa? Aveva dedicato tutta la sua giornata alla Resistenza e adesso anche il serpente assassino richiedeva la sua odiosa attenzione.

Quella sera non aveva proprio voglia di cimentarsi, per l'ennesima volta, in noiose guerre psicologiche e dolorosi duelli mentali, in cui entrambi ne sarebbero usciti devastati e nessuno avrebbe mai avuto la meglio.

Si girò con uno scatto, decisa a liquidarlo con un paio di insulti ben assestati, per poi ritornare felicemente alla sua doccia, ma le parole le morirono miseramente in bocca: l'immagine che le apparve la lasciò letteralmente sconvolta, disintegrando ogni suo intento distruttivo. Il desiderio di saltagli alla gola si trasformò in una sensazione di puro disagio ed imbarazzo: Kylo Ren le voltava le spalle, praticamente nudo, fatta eccezione per un paio di slip neri che indossava con sfacciata disinvoltura e che aderivano per bene ai suoi glutei tondi, muscolosi e sodi. Era chino su qualcosa, che ovviamente non poteva vedere, e con una mano stava armeggiando animatamente.

Che diavolo stava facendo? Certo non era la prima volta che le sbatteva in faccia i suoi muscoli, lucidi e tesi, la sua pelle chiara costellata di nei e cicatrici, ma su Ahch-to gli era apparso nudo, a tradimento, soltanto dalla cintola in su. In quel momento invece le si era materializzata davanti la visione d'insieme. Deglutì sonormente e gli indumenti le scivolarono di mano.

Non appena Kylo sentì il richiamo della Forza, e soprattutto lo sguardo di Rey piantato sulla sua schiena, si voltò con uno scatto e subito la sua espressione divenne cupa e corrucciata: “Questa cosa sta cominciando a diventare imbarazzante, oltre che fastidiosa,” la freddò truce, sperando di intimorirla e nascondere il disagio che si era ritrovato a provare, suo malgrado.

Rey saltò sul posto come se fosse stata punta da qualcosa: “Ehi! Non è certo colpa mia se la Forza ci connette nei momenti più assurdi e disparati, senza darci neanche un minimo di preavviso,” lo aggredì brutale, cercando di concentrare lo sguardo sul suo viso. Se quei dannati slip aderenti avevano avuto il potere di disegnare armoniosamente la linea morbida delle sue natiche, non osava immaginare cosa avrebbero mostrato della controparte anteriore. Lei non poteva permettersi di cedere a certe immonde curiosità, era un jedi. O quasi...

Oltretutto Kylo era Il Nemico.

Lui non fece una piega e nemmeno cercò di coprirsi, come era facilmente prevedibile: “Non ti scaldare tanto, la prossima volta potrebbe toccare a te di venire sorpresa mezza nuda. Userò la tua stessa scusa quando mi salterai alla gola per protestare!” la redarguì per bene, dimostrandosi risoluto.

Rey rimuginò su quella specie di battuta e si stupì di se stessa: invece di arrabbiarsi le venne da sorridere. Tutta quella situazione aveva dell'assurdo. Era come se la Forza si stesse divertendo a prendersi gioco di loro.

“Si può sapere che stavi facendo, chinato in quel modo e... in mutande?” gli chiese divertita, anche se era consapevole di rischiare grosso ad esporsi e ironizzare con un soggetto simile.

“Non sono affari tuoi,” reagì lui indignato, incrociando le braccia al petto e dimostrandosi irremovibile.

“Oh andiamo, per una volta lasciamo perdere minacce di morte e affini, e cerchiamo di instaurare un dialogo civile,” gli suggerì, raccogliendo le sue cose e posandole sulla branda.

Kylo seguì con occhi curiosi i suoi movimenti, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di riuscire a vedere il suo ambiente circostante e scoprire dove si trovasse. Ma il loro bizzarro legame funzionava così: appariva solo lei, non poteva farci niente. “Non vedo a quale scopo,” la liquidò sintetico.

Rey accusò il colpo, era chiaro che ancora gli bruciasse l'abbandono sulla Supremacy, ma tentò lo stesso un approccio più amichevole.

“C'è mancato poco, sai...” cambiò discorso imbarazzata, “che mi vedessi mezza nuda, intendo. Se non addirittura nuda del tutto. Stavo andando a farmi una doccia,” gli confidò a bassa voce, nascondendo la vergogna che il solo pensiero riusciva a suscitarle. Perché si ritrovava a immaginare certe cose? E, soprattutto, perché i suoi occhi cercavano insistentemente di posarsi su quellaspecie di gonfiore che Kylo aveva tra le gambe, nonostante la sua mente facesse di tutto per mantenere lo sguardo fisso alla sua faccia?

Kylo la studiò qualche istante con sospetto. Adesso a che gioco stava giocando quella piccola impertinente, arrogante ed impicciona? “Stavo riempendo la mia vasca,” decise di soddisfare la sua curiosità, visto che lei si era dimostrata più accondiscendente.

“La tua cosa?”

Kylo la guardò perplesso, corrugando la fronte. Poi constatò divertito: “Tu non sai cos'è una vasca da bagno,” la schernì per bene e lei sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, rimanendo interdetta.

“Le uniche vasche che ho visto in vita mia sono i sudici e puzzolenti abbeveratoi dell'avamposto di Niima. Dubito che stiamo parlando della stessa cosa.”

Kylo si aprì in un sorriso genuino, come poteva dimenticare che avesse vissuto praticamente tutta la vita nel deserto di Jakku? Colto da un ulteriore e assurdo senso di compassione verso di lei decise di renderla partecipe delle sue piacevoli abitudini. E anche per darle una lezione su come se la spassasero all'interno del Primo Ordine, alla faccia dei ribelli.

“Direi proprio di no. Quella che ho davanti è una vasca in pregiato marmo nero, accostata ad un'ampia vetrata che affaccia in modo molto suggestivo sullo spazio. Può contenere almeno trecento litri d'acqua calda, perfettamente autoregolata, in cui ho preventivamente sciolto essenze profumate e rilassanti,” le spiegò diligentemente, ma Rey pareva scettica, o si ostinava a non capire.

“Serve per lavarsi!” Fu brutalmente elementare, sperando che finalmente riuscisse ad afferrare il concetto.

Rey sgranò gli occhi e gli riservò un'espressione indignata. “E tu hai il coraggio di sprecare ben trecento litri d'acqua per lavarti una sola volta? Dalle mie parti ci avrebbero dissetato tutto l'avamposto per una settimana!”

Kylo alzò gli occhi al soffitto, sbuffando infastidito. Ecco che l'odioso istinto ipocrita e soccorrevole dei jedi tornava a prendere possesso di lei, minacciando di far degenerare quell'ennesima connessione in una lite.

“Di' un po', avrò pure il diritto di fare quello che mi pare nei miei alloggi? Sei tu che hai voluto ficcare il naso a tutti i costi e adesso ne approfitti per farmi la morale!” gli ringhiò contro, pronto a tenere testa ai suoi insulti.

Inaspettatamente però Rey non lo aggredì.

Era assurdo ed oltremodo imbarazzante, ma averlo di fronte, furioso e in mutande, riusciva solo a divertirla e a scatenarle un senso di inaspettata tenerezza. Poi però si rabbuiò. “L'acqua mi fa paura...” gli confessò titubante. Ricordava ancora il terrore di quando era precipitata nella fossa oscura su Ahch -To, ed era stata sul punto di affogare.

Kylo sussultò come se si fosse scottato, lo sguardo intenso e limpido di Rey riusciva sempre a scatenargli reazioni potenti e contrastanti.

“È solo una vasca, non c'è alcun pericolo, ed immergersi è una sensazione molto piacevole,” tentò di rassicurarla, riuscendo a percepire il suo disagio.

“Beh buon bagno allora... Io me ne torno ai miei novanta secondi di doccia fredda e tonificante,” ironizzò con un velo di tristezza, aspettandosi di vederlo svanire di lì a poco.

Kylo invece rimase scosso dalle sue parole: “Non avete nemmeno l'acqua calda?” constatò perplesso, e Rey scosse il capo dispiaciuta.

“Credo che sia giunto il momento di sperimentare cosa significhi farsi un bagno, Rey di Jakku,” le propose, rabbonendo il tono e invitandola con un gesto esplicito della mano. Si rese conto solo in quel momento, di quanto fosse sudata e appiccicaticcia.

Rey sussultò, sinceramente sorpresa da quell'invito inaspettato. Si guardò intorno agitata, avvicinandosi a lui e richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. Se qualcuno della Base l'avesse beccata a socializzare con le pareti della sua cabina sarebbe stata la sua fine. Se poi avessero disgraziatamente scoperto del suo legame con il Leader Supremo in persona, avrebbe anche potuto dire addio alla sua reputazione.

Scrutò Kylo, cercando di percepire i suoi reali intenti. Aveva già tentato di fregarla una volta, non era da escludere che ci avrebbe riprovato, in maniera anche più subdola.

“Tranquilla... prometto che non cercherò di affogarti,” la anticipò abilmente, anche se non poteva leggerle nella mente era sicuro che ci avesse pensato. “Sarebbe troppo facile, oltre che disonorevole, e io desidero batterti in un duello leale,” le annunciò fiero. Era un gran bastardo, un assassino sanguinario, ma pur sempre un Cavaliere.

Rey sospirò per farsi coraggio, la sua curiosità di condividere quell'esperienza con lui era pari almeno al desiderio disperato di fuggire. Per una volta però decise di fidarsi, dopotutto era solo una connessione.

“Accetto, ma ad una condizione: resterò in biancheria intima,” gli annunciò alzando il mento, sfoggiando la sua solita arroganza.

Kylo ridacchiò trionfante, era convinto che non avrebbe mai osato spogliarsi davanti a lui, ma quello che aveva ottenuto era molto più di quanto avesse lontanamente sperato.

“Come desideri...” commentò alzando entrambe le mani, in segno di resa.

“Ok, adesso girati!” gli ordinò perentoria e Kylo obbedì sogghignando.

Rey prese un lungo respiro e iniziò a slacciarsi le cinture che tenevano legata la lunga fascia. Non riusciva a crederci: non stava succedendo veramente. Si stava davvero spogliando davanti al suo peggior nemico? O era solo un pessimo scherzo della sua psiche, un'allucinazione dovuta alla sua giornata stressante? Eppure non riusciva a trovare quel gesto abbastanza raccapricciante, nemmeno se ci si metteva d'impegno.

Rimase in mutandine e con la fascia di lino che le teneva sollevato il seno. Gli si avvicinò titubante, non aveva idea di come entrare in qualcosa che non poteva vedere, ma era sicura che la Forza l'avrebbe guidata.

Il suo genuino entusiasmo, però, si spense di colpo: “Ehi, un momento, che stai facendo?” Rey saltò sul posto e divenne paonazza nel vederlo abbassarsi gli slip, fino a metà delle natiche.

“Finisco di spogliarmi...” le spiegò una cosa ovvia.

“Non ci provare nemmeno. Se vuoi che entri in quell'affare, resterai vestito almeno quanto me!” lo minacciò puntandogli un dito contro, imbarazzata come mai lo era stata nella sua vita.

Kylo lasciò la presa sugli slip e si girò verso di lei. L'immagine del corpo esile e armonioso della jedi lo colpi come uno schiaffo, paralizzandolo sul posto. Dovette farsi violenza fisica per non lasciarsi ammaliare dalle sue forme e perdere completamente il filo del discorso.

“Dovrei farmi il bagno con indosso le mutande?” le chiese assottigliando lo sguardo, passandosi frustrato una mano tra la capigliatura folta e corvina. “È una cosa assurda,” protestò vivamente.

“Assurda o no, te le tieni addosso!” si dimostrò irremovibile.

* * *

Rey non avrebbe mai creduto che, immergersi in una vasca piena d'acqua calda, sarebbe stata un'esperienza talmente sconvolgente. Kylo era entrato per primo e si era seduto sul fondo, lei lo aveva seguito, adagiandosi sopra le sue gambe lentamente, ignara e curiosa di quello che sarebbe successo.

Non appena i loro corpi erano entrati in contatto era riuscita a percepire parte dell'ambiente in cui lui era immerso. Come era accaduto sull'isola di Ahch-To, quando Kylo era stato investito dall'onda impetuosa che si era infranta sulla scogliera e aveva sentito il calore del fuoco acceso nella sua capanna, così ora lei poteva percepire il tepore dell'acqua scioglierle le membra tese ed affaticate dall'allenamento.

Un intenso profumo di spezie ed essenze muschiate le inebriava i sensi. Era lo stesso che aveva invaso le sue narici quando si era avvicinata a lui, nell'ascensore della Supremacy, e le era venuto naturale chiamerloBen.

Abbandonando lentamente la schiena contro il suo petto, la testa sulla sua spalla, chiuse gli occhi e riuscì finalmente a lasciarsi andare e rilassarsi. Rilasciò le braccia e queste iniziarono a galleggiare come se fosse davvero immersa in una vasca. Poteva persino sentire i vapori profumati risalire dalla superficie e inumidirle il viso, saggiare la consistenza della schiuma che le spumeggiava intorno.

Cercò di visualizzare mentalmente la grande finestra e il nero dello spazio costellato da infiniti puntini luminosi, che si potevano ammirare attraverso lo spesso strato di vetro. Cercò di immaginare il resto della cabina, ordinata, essenziale e super tecnologica, l'esatto opposto degli alloggi umidi, malsani e sgangherati, riservati ai membri della Resistenza.

Sentì il respiro regolare e leggero di Ben contro il suo orecchio, la morbidezza delle sue labbra sul collo. Tutte quelle sensazioni le suscitavano pace e tranquillità, e un inaspettato senso di protezione di cui, si scoprì, esserne disperatamente bisognosa.

Inaspettatamente Ben iniziò ad accarezzarle le spalle e le braccia, a massaggiarle i muscoli tesi e doloranti, sembrava sapesse esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno e lo lasciò fare senza protestare. Poi si dedicò con delicatezza e dedizione a lavare i suoi capelli.

L'idillio di quel momento fu turbato solamente da una strana sensazione. Qualcosa di lungo e duro aveva iniziato a premerle su una coscia e la costrinse a riaprire gli occhi sospettosa.

Possibile che Ben tenesse a portata di mano la sua spada laser persino dentro la vasca? Dopotutto non era un pensiero così assurdo. Un uomo potente come lui non poteva permettersi di abbassare la guardia e fidarsi ciecamente dei suoi sottoposti. A maggior ragione nei momenti di relax.

Eppure c'era qualcosa che non le quadrava del tutto. In teoria il fondo di quell'aggeggio poteva nascondere ogni tipo di insidia e lei ne sarebbe comunque stata ignara.

Quasi fu tentata di chiederglielo, o addirittura di toccarla, ma poi si rese conto che sarebbe stato meglio non approfondire l'argomento ed evitare di rovinare la magia di quegli istanti.

Completamente immersi in un intenso legame di Forza, non avrebbero mai potuto farsi del male a vicenda, di questo ne aveva l'assoluta certezza.

“Ti rendi conto dell'effetto che mi fai?” Il tono profondo e sensuale con cui Ben aveva pronunciato quelle poche parole, ebbe il potere di farla sussultare e di scatenarle uno strano formicolio al basso ventre. Si girò verso di lui, incontrò il suo sguardo languido e rilassato e quasi le loro labbra si sfiorarono.

“Ben...” riuscì solo a sussurrare piano, prima che la vista cominciasse ad annebbiarsi e la gola farsi secca.

Che cosa le stava succedendo?

Di colpo ebbe paura e il legame si dissolse, rapido e spietato, così come era venuto.

Rey si ritrovò nel suo scarno alloggio, seduta sul pavimento arrugginito e gelido, bagnata zuppa dalla testa ai piedi.

Il cambio repentino di temperatura le provocò un brivido violento che la scosse fin dentro le ossa. Nascose il viso tra le mani cercando di metabolizzare tutte quelle sensazioni che l'avevano lasciata con un fastidioso senso di frustrazione.

Le servì qualche istante per recuperare il pieno controllo del suo corpo, e contemporaneamente sollevò la testa sentendosi osservata. Rose la stava fissando muta, sconcertata, con un sopracciglio alzato e le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Da quanto tempo era lì a fissarla?

Quella piccoletta l'aveva studiata fin dall'inizio con interesse e ammirazione. Anche se la considerava un tantino stramba e misteriosa, si era sempre dimostrata sua amica. Ma in quel momento non poteva certo darle torto: la situazione in cui l'aveva sorpresa era decisamente imbarazzante. La materializzazione del suo incubo perggiore.

Le riservò un sorrisino sghembo. Che cosa le avrebbe raccontato?

Fine

* * *

Note:

* Spoilerone fresco fresco dal fumetto canonico Poe Dameron nr. 28, non so se prenderlo positivamente o mettermi a piangere.

Angolo autrice:

Doveva essere una flashfic, ok... ma dato che non posseggo il dono della sintesi e questi due mi scatenano film mentali infiniti, mi è uscita sta cosa allucinante. Lascio alla fantasia dei lettori immaginare cosa ci abbia fatto Ben con la sua "spada". ^ ^'

Grazie infinite alla BOSS <3 di Reylo Italia per l'iniziativa stupenda che ha risvegliato la mia ispirazione.


End file.
